Tommy 12
Property of Jrshipey Songs *Theme Song Characters Tommy Twelvis- Titular character. 13 years old. Wielder of Twelvtrix . Goes by T-12. Ariel Twelvis- Tommy's little sister. 8 years old. Octave- Tommy's cat. Mason Mace- School bully. 15 years old. Held back twice. Zachary Zachary- Tommy's best friend. 13 years old. 1/2 Osmonian 1/2 Human. Serenity Zachary- Tommy's crush. 13 years old. Nina Slacker- Tommy's secret admirer. 14 years old. Squidavio- Main villain who was turned to stone and floating in space. Colonel Brendan Boom- Supporting villain. Jason Swiz- Tommy's cousin. 13 years old. Is the new member of the group. Mrs. Sowerwitz- Tommy's Math Teacher. 58 years old. Cheezter- Hamburger who Tommy unlocks Cheeseburgerior from. Leader of Food Gang. Supporting villain. In the Null Void. Sophi- A girl who appeared in Tommy's backyard with no memory. Becomes adopted by Tommy's parents. Was kidnapped at birth by Nessavio. Cheese Henchmen- Members of Food Gang. All are in the Null Void. General Trenuso- Alien general who invaded Petropia and can change into anything. Secondary villain. Gem- Petrosapien who landed on Earth. Tommy unlocks Diamondhead from him. Tommy 12 Million- Tommy from the future. Future Gem- Gem from the future. Future Jason- Jason from the future. Zachtation- Zach from the future. Is in the Null Void. Nessavio- Appeared in The T-12 Day Day of Christmas. He is Squidavio's older brother and was the one who kidnapped Sophi. Episodes Season 1 #Pilot Episode #Sushi Time #Sophi #Cheese Power #Fighting #T-12 Day of Christmas #Tommy 12,000,000 #The Split Beam Specials #The T-12 Day of Christmas #Joseph 10 + T12 = Ultra Crossover Aliens Currently Used Aliens he has used so far. Camozard- Chameleon type alien which turns invisible. Ovenizer- Fire type alien. Tommy's favorite. He only eats spicy things. Buffyboy - Muscle type alien. Red skin, blue eyes. 6 foot tall. Avair- Bird type alien. Size of a microwave oven. Boredummy- Extremely stupid alien. Tiny Dasher- Size of a pencil. Wheel type alien. 7- Luck type alien. EXTREMELY lucky. Hackah- An alien which merges with technology. Talks like a gangster. Bananamonkay- Monkey type alien. Sushi- Squid type alien. 12 arms. Can make BIG explosions. Catopyright- Feline type alien which can copy anything, including itself. Sizist- An alien that changes its size at will. .Cheeseburgerior- Unlocked from Cheezter. . Cookies Guy- Unlocked prior to the Christmas special. . Remotron - Silhouette seen on Twelvtrix. Cheesewheel- Unlocked from a cheese henchman. Sonioll- Tommy's second favorite alien. Andafight- Can transform into anything. Parody of an Andalite. Unlocked from Trenuso. Diamondhead- Unlocked from Gem. Aerojet- On the Twelvtrix. Pheonruda- Controls fire and lightning. Flying and shape changing alien. Roadblock- Upcoming alien. Mentioned in the Christmas Special. Spidermonkey - Unlocked from some arachnachimps. Notes *Under construction. *There will be a crossover of Rock Hard and Tommy 12. Thanks To #JonathanTennysion For helping me get started. #Brianultimatedragon For alot of aliens. Tommy's Group Tommy(T-12) Zachary Sophi Gem Jason Will be another girl member. Trixes Twelvtrix Poderultimotrix Aliens Upcoming #Starvthing #Bittoke #Q-Cumber #Ninelives #Ultimate Q-Cumber #PBJoker #Dark Cheesewheel #Apefruit #Angry Bird #Ek #Platypie #Dr. #Omnidonut #Parisite #Megaspeaking #Chatterboxer #Fart #Cannonbolt #Echo Echo Category:Series Category:T-12